Nightmare Manor
by Gaara-Rulezzz
Summary: Nick and Vivian live together alone in a huge home passed down to her by her belated parents. Nick is a hopeless raver, boozing off his friend who doesn't seem to mind. Vivian is a gothic girl who makes a living making people believe her curses, potions, and spells really work. Find out what happens when they are forced to house several well known serial killers


**So I know I do a lot of things like this but I just find them fun. Yes I am doing CreepyPasta! My disclaimer is simply this: I do not own them. I only have some stories and a few own headcannons for this story! For the sake of the story, they aren't going to be all "kill kill kill" because then there would be no story! So please no flames about how they are OOC or about how unoriginal I am. Trust me, I know. But this is another one of those 'my friend and I were having fun and I wanted to do it'. Don't worry I plan on finishing/continuing my other stories. **

It was a dark and stormy night. The lights flickered as the storm raged on, making almost all light to see impossible. Candles were lined up around the house, as if there was just a surplus in this dark looking house. A short woman was the cause, she was the only one in the house and the storm didn't seem to bother her. Her long dark brown hair hung straight to her butt, but it was well kept and looked like silk. Her eyes were an odd color but they were obviously contacts, being a bright emerald color. The way the flames flickered off of them proved this point, the faint line of contacts could be seen. Her normal eye color was just a soft grey. She didn't like them too much, hence why she wore them.

"Nick..where the fuck are you," she muttered, twitching slightly when another loud crash was heard.

With a deep sigh, Vivian set down the lighter after lighting a cigarette. She would just get chewed out later by Nick, but she would just tune him out as usual. She stopped as she thought she heard footsteps, however after a few seconds of listening for further noise, she didn't hear anything else. Pushing it off as the limbs hitting the roof, the girl turns and walks down the stairs to take care of the downstairs. She had to clean up a little, less her roommate get upset again.

She continued cleaning through most the night before she looked at the clock and a deep frown set on her lips. It was past midnight and past the time that he had said he would be back. Then again, he had been about 5 hours away in another town. She sighed deeply and went over and sat by the window to look outside. The rain hadn't let up but at least the thunder had stopped. The lights had gone out hours ago, but that didn't seem to bother her. In fact, the flames that flickered on her seemed like she was right where she needed to be.

Her eyes started to droop here and there. It was then that she started noticing...weird things. She jumped in her seat when she peeked her eyes open and out across the street in the flickering street light stood a freakishly tall man with long arms and in a suit. She couldn't make out a face, but then again he was across the street. With a blink of an eye, he was gone. After a moment, she looked down at her cigarette and put it out. Maybe she was done for the night. She settled in again and was brinking on sleep when there was a knock on the door. One really hard one.

She smiled slightly and stood up, rushing to the door. "Nick! Took you long enough! You could have at least call-"

She stopped short. There were three figures standing in front of her. She couldn't see anything but their outline...right down to the weapons in their hands. Now Vivian was normally a tough nut to crack, but she was no match when it came to sharp objects. She took a slow step back but some kind of overwhelming force kept her glued to where she was. She shook and gasped when the three darted forward and she could only give a cry before everything went black.

So...this was how she was going to die, huh?

Bummer.

(Few moments later)

She heard muttering and tried moving. When she tried, she noted that she had been tied up. Normally, this would be rather hot, given the circumstances, she knew she was in deep shit. Opening her eyes, Vivian began wondering why Hell would tie her up and what torture this was about. She had died right?

She couldn't believe it. She hadn't died at all. There standing in front of her were the figures in the candle light. One was in a tan hoodie and had a black face, seering red eyes gazing straight at her. She could just feel the hatred behind the gaze. The killer intent. Another wore a sweatshirt, a white mask with paint on it, brown hair falling in front of it, leaning against the wall, it's head cocked towards her. She couldn't see the expression. The last was a boy with dark hair and goggles on. He was smiling a wide smile at her, as if happy to see her. He was sitting right in front of her, twin hatchets in his hands still but not aimed at her, thankfully. Behind them was the tall man from before, leering at her, towering over all of them. He didn't have a face at all...just white skin. What the hell was going on?

"She's awake," the goggled boy said, stating the obvious. He leaned closer, putting his face in hers, chuckling as he studied her. "She's really pretty...wonder what she would look like in red..." his voice sounded unhinged and his body twitched slightly as he raised a hatchet and laid it against the bottom of her jawline, making her lean her head up in attempt to not get cut.

"Toby. No," the hooded one said sternly, stepping forward to plop down beside her, bracing one of his arms behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder, right next to her neck. It wasn't relaxed or anything, more like a threat. As if saying to try and scream. The one named Toby backed off and pouted at the other but shrugged. "Fine."

She looked around at them and gulped slightly. She couldn't find her voice, not with that tall man just...standing there. Saying nothing. It was silent for a long while as she just kept switching her eyes between all of them. Who were they and why were they here?

"Shouldn't we get this show on the road? This silence is a pain in the ass," the man next to her said, the hand on her neck almost closing around her.

The tall man gave a short nod and a tentacle black as night came out and shot into the back of the masked man who had pushed off the wall to stand in front of him. She whimpered a little, the sight scary even for her. The one beside her chuckled at that.

"We came with a proposition," a voice that demanded respect came from the masked one. She shook where she sat and tried squirming free again. "Uh uh uh" came from the hooded man as he pulled her closer to him by her throat. "None of that. Just listen or we will be here all night."

She gulped again "What do you freaks want," she exclaimed, finding her voice. She was surprised she didn't stutter. She was actually fully aware that she was awake and not dreaming. The small cut from the blade was enough to prove that to her.

"That was mean," Toby said, crossing his arms and looking away. "And I wanted to be friends."

"Toby," the voice said again. It turned back to her suddenly "Cutting to the chase. We are a string of a...particular type of killers. There are more of us and the constant travel of our world to the real world has gotten rather dangerous. It has been decided that your home would be the best place to stay for all of us while we are in this world. This isn't up for discussion, as you can imagine, but if you or your roommate refuse and become a hinderance, we will kill you. At the same time, if you two do not get in our way, no harm will come your way, unwarented."

He stopped talking. She blinked a few times and the silence filled the room once again. Finally, it was broken by her own laughter. They stared at her as if she had lost it and she quickly got it under control. It was clear that she had made a fool of herself and she blushed slightly as she cleared her throat. They looked at her expectantly.

"No need to be so brash about it," she started "I live alone in this big house since my parents died with a drugged out Indian who spends most his times out doing drugs or whatever. Why would I mind harboring a bunch of murderers? Come on be realistic what's the real reason for all of this?"

"You don't get it," the hand on her throat tightened, "He wasn't being funny. You are fucked if you don't agree and trust me, I have first dibs."

She blinked a few times and paled slightly. "Oh I see...well then welcome I suppose. I'm Vivian."

Her voice now had a shaky tone to it, showing that she knew who she was dealing with now.

The tall man nodded again. She had put together that he was using the tentacle to communicate through the masked one.

"Good. We will introduce ourselves and establish a few...rules for you and you will do the same. We will give the utmost respect in return for being cooperative. I am called Slenderman. The three you see before you are my proxies, more like my minions. They work for me. The others that come along don't really work for me but we all have the same cause."

As if some unseen cue, she felt the bonds drop on her and she noted that they had been more of the same black tentacles. She rubbed at her wrist but didn't dare move with the other man being so close to her still.

"Beside you is Hoodie. The one I am speaking through is Masky. Lastly, there is Toby." he inclined his head and the others did as well.

A frown was set on her lips, the color a faded red, she hadn't had a chance to wash her make up off yet after all. She studied all of them a second longer before nodding at him to continue. This was too freaky, even for her. She was starting to wish she had just been dreaming. Hiding the drugs from cops is one things, but hiding murders? That was in a whole other ball park even with her connections.

"Rule one stands as the most important and it's punishment will be death on sight: Do not speak of this to anyone, anywhere. There are no exceptions. If you are to have guests, you will inform us ahead of time. The details of how to do that will be given later. Unexpected guests will be dealt with immediately. In return we will all be careful to not lead anyone back here. The least we can do."

"I'm sorry, but who would even believe me," she pointed out "I am sitting right here and I don't even really believe it."

He seemed to ignore her as he continued, that irritated her a little.

"Rule two: Don't challenge us and we won't challenge you. Rule three: Use common sense when dealing with us. Some of the killers aren't as lenient as others and some are still considered children. Rule four: Be hospitable and it will returned. We won't expect you to clean after us, however it can be expected that some won't give it a second glance. And rule five: Don't demand that respect will be given without it being dealt out."

She blinked a little at his rules and didn't bother to point out that some of them were just copies of the others. She cleared her throat and nodded. "you have to understand that my roommate is on...a number of different things most the time. If he is in any danger then I will have to arrange to have the house separated or to move both of us."

"We will deal with your druggy friend," Hoody stated. He hadn't moved at all and had his head inclined back against the couch.

"As for my 'rules'," she continued "Pretty much the same. Except that I am no ones mother and if you come back to a trashed house then that's on whoever left it that way. I don't have a problem with messes, that's Nick alley and he will pester you until you bleed at the ears about it. Also...you have your big important rule this one is mine. No one goes into the basement. That is strictly off limits. If you wanted to respect anything respect that. Another thing. We don't always know when people will drop by, it's nothing we can control."

Toby frowned a little at her, wondering what could be down there that she didn't want people messing with. She had a rather calm look on her face but her eyes twitched to places no one was standing. Slenderman gave a short nod of understanding and the tentacle retracted out of Masky. In a cloud of black smoke, he was gone, leaving her with the three dangerous new roommates. The silence was heavy for a while. Masky had moved to sit on the big couch as well and she only moved to light a cigarette. Her nerves were through the roof, what did she care about another one?

"So...Hoody and Masky..."

"Yeah," Hoody questioned in a grunt.

She looked between them and smirked a bit "Subtle."

Toby snickered and twitched a little. He suddenly laid on his stomach and gave her a big grin. "So. Vivian. What's in the basement?"

"You really don't miss a beat do you, dumbass," Hoody shook his head as he leaned up. "She probably won't tell you anyways."

Vivian let her face fall into a deep frown. "He's right I won't. Nick barely knows and I've known him since junior high. It's better left unheard."

"Do you keep your dead bodies there? Because that can get stinky! It is better to bury them or leave them in the woods," he giggled and twitched again. She could tell that he wasn't fully there in the brain.

"No...I throw them in the furnace out back."

There was a pause and the tension in the air could be cut easily. Toby looked interested, she couldn't tell what Masky was thinking, and Hoody just stared at her with a smirk.

"Just kidding! I do burn the animals but I usually let humans go," she said, knowing it wasn't the full truth but she had never killed someone.

She stood up and moved around Toby who had sat up to stand and follow her. He had left the hatchets on the couch, he could warp to get them anyways. He grabbed her by the arm. "Where are you going?"

"Leave her alone," Masky said in a soft, yet demanding voice. "No need to annoy her."

She smiled at Toby with patience "I'm just going to check my phone. Nick should be back soon." With that she went and grabbed her phone. As soon as she picked it up, it rang, causing her to jump and almost hit Toby in the face. He didn't seem to mind as he just giggled. She shook her head and turned, giving a questioning hello.

"So I'm having to take a cab. My car crashed! Can you believe that shit," Nick exclaimed from the other side of the phone, obviously a bit tweaked out of his mind. "I'm pulling up the street now see you in a bit!"

He hung up before she had a chance to respond and she sighed deeply. She grabbed a candle and walked to the door, unlocking it. Most had either burnt out or been blown out when they had attacked earlier. "Nick is almost here," she mumbled, a bit distracted.

No sooner had the words left her mouth than the door slammed open. She didn't even flinched but two of the proxies had stood up abruptly at it. Nick stomped into the room and the taxi could be heard driving off. Vivian walked casually into the foyer, her arms crossed lazily under her chest. "Welcome home."

"I almost...died in...Fucking NEBRASKA! Can you imagine that?! There's nothing special about Nebraska! I would sooner be happy dying of homo-erotic asphyxiation butt ass naked than that," Nick exclaimed, walking past her to walk to the living room. He plopped face first into the larger part of the couch.

She giggled a little, the mood already brighter with him in the room now. She liked that about him, even when he wasn't on his drugs. She knew why he took them, but she still liked him no matter what. She caught eyes with Toby who had his head cocked curiously at the loud man and Hoody and Masky were standing next to the couch, tense. She was worried that they would do something but remembered that they were contractually obligated not to. It's not like he attacked them, he was just loud and obnoxious right now.

Nick suddenly looked up and around at the three standing there, staring at him. He groaned and threw a pillow at Vivian. She laughed as it hit her in the chest, falling to the floor with a soft thump. Nick sat up and pointed at the three accusingly.

"Vivs! I told you to stop bringing over your wild sex friends! I get tired of helping you clean up the blood you damn masochist," Nick yelled at her, flailing his arm a bit.

Toby giggled, finding it humorous, the other two, she could just smell the curiosity burning off of them. Vivian shook her head and walked over to the tweaked out raver. She got him up as he continued to rant and rage about everything in his sight. She got him upstairs, changed, and into bed with some water. It was silent and her own footsteps could be heard. It was clear that she wasn't coming back down anytime soon as running water was heard above them.

The three proxies looked at each other for a few minutes before dispersing to different parts of the house. They needed to be able to tell where everyone was going to be staying. They had to make sure to accommodate everyone as needed. No point in putting Jane anywhere near Jeff. No point in putting a hacker in a closet or in a room with too few outlets.

Toby got bored and went up the same stairs that the other two hosts had gone up. He heard singing and went to the bathroom, the smell of herbs and flowers coming from the cracked door. Vivian always had a thing about closed doors, she hated them. She was drying herself off when she felt someone staring at her. She covered herself and turned to face Toby, him twitching a little.

"Can I help you," she asked, blushing. The way he stared was unnerving. Not in a 'oh no rapist' sort of way but the stare of a murderer who knew they had their prey trapped. He chuckled and took a step forward towards her before a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Toby," Masky said sternly, yanking the boy out of the room and nodding at her.

She went less tense and finished drying her body and hair off. She took her make-up off, or at least what she didn't get in the shower, and pulled her night gown on. She was still wrapping her mind around everything that had just happened. Like how her and Nick just got roomed with serial killers against their very lives. She smiled a little and heard Nick laughing as what she had explained finally hit him.

"HEY VIVS," he yelled out "we are insane! But at least this way there's no way we will die in Nebraska!"


End file.
